Moving on
by Justicerocks
Summary: After Gabby's mother is buried Gabby and Matt get some surprising but welcomed news. 20th in "AE&J" Series.


**A\N:** Here is the next one-shot in this series, I hope you all like it. It's a little happier then the last one.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC or Global

 **Spoilers:** None

* * *

 **Moving On**

"Alright," Gabby looked at her children, there faces red and swollen from crying. The family had just returned from Gabby's mother's funeral and all of them were emotionally and physically exhausted. On top of the funeral there was a gathering that had a lot of people; Gabby's mother had touched a lot of people in the community and so a lot of people wanted to go.

"Andy go and put a movie on alright. You can all stretch out on the couch for awhile and try to get some sleep."

"Come on," Andy led his younger brother and sister into the family room. At eight years old he was a natural-born leader who wanted to be fire fighter when he grew up.

"You should rest to Babe." Matt turned Gabby around so they were face to face, "You've had a rough couple of weeks."

 _You can say that again,_ "You're right I am pretty tired."

"I'll get the kids settled and then come up," He returned the kiss and watched his wife walk up the stairs. Once in the bedroom Gabby got out of her dress and into pair of sweatpants and one of Matt's t-shirts. She went into the bathroom and retrieved the home pregnancy tests she'd bought the previous day; she had gotten three of them and was planning on taking all of them. Even though she knew what they'd all say. She was late, very late.

She took them and placed them on the bathroom counter and then set her phone timer. Clutching the phone tightly she walked out into the bedroom and began pacing. It wasn't as if they hadn't talked about having another baby; they had. She knew Matt had always wanted a large family. To be honest with herself she liked the idea too and they did have the spare bedroom but it would be hard finically for them to buy everything four children needed but she knew they could do it. If worse came to worse she knew Laura would gladly watch the kids for her so she could get a job, she could ever help her out at the store, although she'd feel weird taking money from family.

"Babe," Matt's voice snapped her out of her thoughts just as her timer went off; without even looking at her husband she sprinted into the bathroom and looked at the sticks. Positive, all three were positive. She was pregnant.

"Baby, what's wrong are you-" He followed her into the washroom, "Are those-" He stopped dead, "Are you…. Are we pregnant?" He asked slowly, tears filling up in his eyes.

"Yes!" She turned to face him tears falling down her cheeks.

"Oh baby!" He pulled her into a hug, "That's the best thing I've heard in two weeks!" He kissed her, "Oh I'm so, so, happy."

"I am too," She as still crying, "I told my Mom… right before…" She still couldn't bring herself to say the words, "I told her I was pretty sure I was pregnant; I said if it was a girl I'd name her after her," She sobbed into Matt's dress shirt, wet tears replacing old dried stains from when she'd cried on him at the funeral and from when he had to stop Ellie from running to the casket.

"Then I hope it's a girl," He said using the pad of his thumb to wipe the tears away from her eyes, "You know how much I love you right?"

She nodded, "I miss her so much; I don't want to move on; but…. It's been almost a week and now I know I have to eat and stay healthy," Her hands moved to her abdomen, "But its still so hard."

"I know it is," He soothed, "And I can't say it'll get better but you're so strong and things will start to go back to normal; they have to."

"Mommy!" Ellie dragged her feet into the bedroom, she was rubbing her eyes and clutching a toy, "I'm tired."

"Do you want to have a nap?" Gabby asked her.

"Yes," She nodded, "But maybe…. Maybe can I sleep with you?" She asked hopefully.

Gabby and Matt had a strict rule about the kids sleeping in thee own beds and Ellie knew that but today as an exception. Before today Ellie had never thought she could loose her mother; she knew her father's job was dangerous but she'd always thought her mother would be around forever. Since her Abuela had died she'd been having nightmares about her mother dying as well.

"Of course sweetheart," Gabby nodded and patted the spot next to her on the bed. Ellie smiled and walked over, climbing up and snuggling into her mother. "I love you Ellie," She kissed the side of her head, "Don't ever forget that."

"I love you too Mommy," Ellie sighed contently. She closed her eyes and was asleep within minutes.

"We'll tell the kids in a few weeks," Gabby whispered to Matt, "Wait until out first appointment with the OBJYN. I'll make one tomorrow."

"Okay, good idea," Matt told her leaning down to kiss her on the lips and kiss Ellie's forehead, "If we do have another daughter I hope she looks like you."

Gabby let out a small smile, "Thanks."

He gave her another kiss and then covered her and Ellie up with blankets, "I'll be downstairs with the boys. You two sleep as long as you want to."

"Thanks," Gabby nodded drifting to sleep herself the warmth of the blankets starting to make her go to sleep.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** Please leave a review and let me know what you thought.


End file.
